


Taste

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord was not only born with his oversized lips, but a rather odd glossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

“Open up.”

Overlord grabbed Trepan’s face, roughly, squeezing his jaw. The smaller mech’s mouth opened, and Overlord quickly pressed his lips to Trepan’s waiting lips.

The kiss was not unwelcome, but rough. Overlord’s sharp denta bit at Trepan’s lips, before his big hands moved to hold Trepan’s head still.

Trepan’s optics widened, punching on Overlord's chest plates with his fists as the the decepticon’s glossa moved into his mouth. Overlord was feisty it seemed, his long glossa reaching deeper and deeper into Trepan’s mouth.

Just like his lips, the long glossa was natural. Prehensile and ribbed. Nice on his valve and spike, not very good for kissing.

It forced its way down his intake, and Trepan gagged, vents popping open as it slid back and forth, like it was fucking his throat. His optics watered, and he punched Overlord in the side of the head before beginning to try and claw at his optics.

The long glossa retracted, and Overlord pulled away, his grin smug as Trepan held his throat and coughed heavily.

“You taste nice, pet.” Overlord said softly, chuckling as Trepan cast him a hateful glare. Overlord ignored it, lifting Trepan up and turning him over, tossing him chest first onto the prep table. He grabbed Trepan’s panel, squeezing until it popped open.

“Now lets give you something you actually enjoy.” His long glossa slithered out, caressing the silken folds of Trepan’s valve, before driving inside, curling and coiling within. It went all the way to the end of his valve.

Trepan’s legs kicked, valve instantly lubricating all over Overlord’s glossa. The Decepticon held him down with a single massive hand to quell his squirming, savoring the flavor. His free hand wrapped around Trepan’s spike, twisting it expertly.

One jerk, two, a flick of Trepan’s ceiling node, and the mnemosurgeon was screaming in overload, frame going slack on the table. Overlord pulled away. pulling Trepan back onto his pedes, tilting his head back for another deep kiss.

Trepan gagged around the glossa, hands lifting a bit as Overlord repeated what he had done before. Fucking his throat with the oversized appendage. Overlord though stopped quickly, pulling away and leaving Trepan to try and hold himself up.

“You taste very nice indeed.”


End file.
